


Jack On Ice

by Schuneko



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Massage, More Than Just A Massage, PWP, Shameless Smut, Shota, They’re Ice Skaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuneko/pseuds/Schuneko
Summary: Just a short PWP based around a Shota(Characters younger than Teens) Doujinshi (Fan Manga) of Yuri On Ice. That I just Had to Torchwood-Ize.





	Jack On Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all. So this idea just flat out refused to go away... 
> 
> I want to be clear that while I wrote this. It is FICTION. I do NOT condone this. 
> 
> That said, Enjoy! 
> 
> P.S. Doujin is called: Liar by Haikaraito (Maruse)

It was a typical Welsh day. Ever the trooper, Ianto hadn’t complained. Not even the typical weather of his home town could bring him down today. Not that he appeared much different, up or down, but still. He’d just picked up a new skating video. He’d saved and hid his allowance from Rhi for a month just to buy it. His sister called it ‘borrowing’ when she helped herself to his allowance. Meager as it was. She never paid him back. Only ever throwing a hurried ‘Thanks again bro’ as she pocketed his cash and practically ran out the door. He’d just sigh and head for the rink. Not this time, this time he’d hid his money at the Ice Hub. Jones looked down at the video in hand.

EXCLUSIVE ICE: Jack Harkness 2 Time GPF Gold Medalist!! Skates his famous routines JUST For YOU!!!!

The sheer excitement, almost had him shaking. He couldn’t wait to show Tosh over at the Ice Hub. He’d brave even Owen’s teasing for this. She’d been the one who first showed him the wonders of Jack Harkness: Captain of The Ice.

**~JOI~**

Too far in his own head, he wasn’t paying attention. One second he was walking and the next he was on his arse in a puddle. The distant clatter of the video hitting the street was all he heard, drowning out the hurried apologies of the person he’d collided with. Even as he was pulled to stand he was watching the case. The dark haired Teen noticed and ran to get the DVD before anyone could run over it.

“Here you go!” Jack stated brightly, holding out the item. “No harm right?”

“Just to my dignity… no Chang there then.” Ianto muttered, checking his precious purchase for damage.  
“Heh, you’re cute. You wouldn’t happen to know where Jones Bed and Breakfast is, would you?” Harkness queried, with a mega watt grin. Eying the young Boy with interest.

At this point, Ianto had looked up and subsequently realized, just who had bumped into him. His mouth opened and closed like a fish gasping for air. He looked from the DVD cover to Jack’s bright face. He immediately shook his head to clear the fog. “U-um. I-I’m Ianto, Ianto Jones. That’s my parents place.”

**JOIJOIJOIJOIJOIJOIJOIJOIJOIJOIJOI**

Everything was a blur. Ianto’s brain fog lifted, the second Jack’s remarkably smooth hands hit his skin. Everyone had been to busy with other guests to help. The boy was mortified when he remembered grabbing Jack’s arm. Desperately hoping to keep his dream. The Teen had smiled and asked to see the Boy’s room.

Harkness had been so nonchalant, when he told Ianto to remove his clothes. Jones baulked at first, but agreed that the Teen needed the access for his ‘massage’. So here he was, naked save for a light vest, face down, with Jack’s fingers inching towards his arse.

‘His skin is so soft, so irresistible. Mine!’ The Teen licked his lips, making a decision in that instant. “I’m going to try a new technique Yan. I promise you’ll feel good.”

“Ok Jack.” The Boy mumbled, he liked Harkness’s touch, he didn’t want it to stop. Unseen by him; the Teen squirted out more lotion onto his fingers; then slowly slipped a slick digit into Ianto’s sweet, untouched pucker. “Jack!?” The Boy yelped, slightly muffled by the pillow he was clutching below him.

“This technique is massaging you from the inside.” Jack murmured as he added another finger. “We have to find what feels best.” The Teen explained, draping himself over Ianto. “Is it here? Maybe here? How about here?” Harkness mused, secretly stretching as he twisted the fingers. Avoiding the Boy’s prostate till he managed to press a third finger in. Gods that virgin hole was going to look so sinfully beautiful stretched around his cock. “It must be, here!” Jack decided, finally brushing Ianto’s prostate with each pump of his fingers.

The Boy was panting and moaning softly. This wasn’t a massage. Not one he’d had before anyway. A feeling built in his lower tummy, spiking every time the Teen’s fingers moved. He wanted more? He lifted a little and started to press back.

“Does that feel good Yan?” Harkness cooed and the Boy nodded. “Do you want more?” The Boy nodded almost frantically. “I need to here you say it, my precious Yan.” Jack purred, already pushing his pants down enough to free himself.

“Please Jack more, more please.” Ianto mewed. Startled when the Teen rolled him over. He cried out as the Teen’s substantial cock breached him. Despite how well he’d been stretched; the real thing, still burned. “Hu-hurts…” The Boy whimpered.

“You need to relax my precious boy.” Harkness replied, leaning down to kiss Jones and hopefully distract him; as he slid himself all the way in. “So soft and warm. So good.” Jack looked absolutely wrecked and Ianto felt warm, knowing he was responsible for the look. “I’m going to move now Yan.” The Teen explained as he started to buck his hips.

The burn faded quickly, every measured stroke hitting the Boy’s prostate. This wasn’t a massage, he was having sex. Sex with his treasured Jack. How was this even his life right now? It was embarrassingly short, maybe 30 seconds and he was spurting creamy white over his belly. Harkness managed a few more thrusts, making him spurt weakly a few more times, before the Teen’s cum flooded his insides with it’s heat. Ianto felt sleepy and warm as Jack pulled free.

**~JOI~**

The Boy lay in bed and contemplated the paper in his hands. The Teen had been quick to get up and right himself, Ianto felt to comfortable to move. He remembered what Jack had said.

“This was great Ianto. I’m so glad I met you!” The Teen had grinned. “I’ll be here in Wales for a while. That’s the hotel. I hope you’ll visit and I can give you another massage.”  
With a wink Harkness was gone. Ianto waited all of two days before showing up at said Hotel. Much to Jack’s delight.

FIN…

 

**Author's Note:**

> There is a sequel to Liar and depending on how this goes, I might write it!


End file.
